A Chapter Repeated
by Providencelover
Summary: Syd and Owen are married and are expecting a child. When something goes worng they are very worried. This is written by me and my friend Forever Fiary. NO FLAMES PLEASE!1 we're worked VERY hrad on this story. Look for another one coming soon!!


A Chapter Repeated  
  
By: Providencelover and Forever Fairy   
  
Summery: Syd and Owen are married and are expecting a child. When things start to go wrong the Hansens are very worried.   
  
Syd Hansen-Frank looked over at her new husband lying besid her. She couldn't beleive she was finally maried and this time it was with the right person. The wedding had lasted for hours it seemed but it was the happiest moment of Syd's life. She was now in a hotel in the middle of Providence because Owen had a huge court case he had to get to that previous Monday. Rain poured outside but Syd didn't care. She was just happy to be close to the man she loved, the man who had saved her ceerer.   
  
"Morning sleepy head," Syd whispered. She kissed him lightly on the lips.   
  
"How did you sleep?" Owen asked her.   
  
"Mmm like a baby," Syd replied. "Except someone kept hogging all the blankets."   
  
"Don't look at me," Owen said with an inocent expression on his face. He kissed her again. "I love you."   
  
Syd smiled. "I love you too."   
  
A month later:   
  
Syd had moved into Owen's apartment which was now considered their apartment. It had been a month since the wedding and boxes were still lying around the apartment. Syd had been so busy at the clinic she hadn't had time to unpack. Owen had been a great sport about it though he never complained Syd was sitting on the couch writing thank you notes when Owen came through the door.   
  
"Finally getting around to the thank you notes?" he joked. He went over to her and sat down beside her.   
  
"Shut up," Syd teased. "I went by to see Luke today he's doing well. He's just like his dad."   
"Owen smiled. "How's Tina doing?"   
  
"Much better," Syd replied. She grabbed another note card. 'You're home early."   
  
"The office was slow," Owen said. He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll make dinner."   
  
Syd nodded. She leaned back against the couch starting to feel sick again. She'd been feeling sick the last couple of days especially in the morning.   
  
"You OK?" Owen asked looking at her.   
  
Syd gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine." Then the phone rang and Syd answered it. "Hello?"   
  
"Syd its Tina," Tina said in a worried voice.   
  
"What's wrong?" Syd asked.   
  
"Its luke. He's got some kind of infection. Can you come down here?"   
  
"I'll be right there," Syd said. "Tina just calm down." Syd hung up the phone and turned to Owen. "I need to get to the hosptal. Its Luke."   
  
"I'll go with you," Owen said. He grabbed the keys and the two raced out the door.   
  
When they got to the hospital Syd rushed to the NICU and found Tina there with Luke. She quickly gowned up and rushed to the baby's bed.   
  
"temps 101," a nurse said.   
  
"Syd I'm so scared," Tina said. She was crying.   
  
Syd gave her a hug. "Shh its OK. Luke's just like his father he's a fighter. Where is Robbie anyway?"   
  
"He went to call your dad and Joanie," Tina said. "I can't lose him Syd."   
  
"I know," Syd whispered. She checked Luke over. Then she looked up suddenly feeling very dizzy. She held onto the bed for support.   
  
"Syd are you OK?" Owen asked.   
  
Syd turned to face him. The world was spinning. She then collasped into Owen's arms.   
  
  
Owen nervously paced the hospital waiting room. He had immediately taken Syd   
to the hospital after she had passed out. He had no idea what had happened.  
  
"Owen!"  
  
Owen looked over his shoulder and saw Joanie coming up behind him. "Hey! How   
is she? Have they told you anything yet?"  
  
Shaking his head, Owen sighed slightly and began pacing again. "I have no   
idea what happened," He began. "She was just standing there giving Luke a   
check up, and then she passed out."  
  
Joanie frowned. "Luke? What's wrong with him?" She watched Owen shrug. "I'm   
not sure. I think he might've had a cold or something."  
  
Joanie looked around. "Where's Robbie and Tina? I thought they'd be here for   
sure."  
  
"They wanted to be. But i told them to stay at home with Luke."  
  
After watching Owen pace for a moment, Joanie grasped his shoulder and said,   
"Will you stop that, you're making me dizzy."  
  
Owen sighed. "Sorry," He muttered.  
  
At that moment, a nurse came out and said to him, "Excuse me sir, are you   
Owen Frank?"  
  
"Yes. What's the matter with Syd? Is she okay?" Owen asked worriedly. Joanie   
just stood to the side and listened.  
  
The nurse smiled and nodded. "Oh eys she's quite fine. Just a typical   
reaction she had."  
  
Owen frowned. Typical reaction? Of what? Something just wasn't adding up   
here. "What do you mean a typical reaction? What's wrong with her? Is she   
sick?"  
  
The nurse's forehead wrinkled as she frowned. "No. You mean, you don't   
know?"  
  
Owen's eyes widened in exasperation. "Know about what?!"  
  
"The baby. Dr. Hansen's pregnant..."  
  
Joanie's mouth dropped open. She turned to Owen to say something. But Owen   
looked really pale and was completely off balance. A second later, he had   
passed out on the floor.  
  
The nurse gasped. "Oh my gosh! We needa strecther over..." She began to call   
out but Joanie stopped her.  
  
"He'll be fine. Just get me a cup of water."  
  
The nurse did so and handed the cup full of ice cold water to Joanie. She   
splashed it on Owen's face and he woke up, sputtering.  
  
"Hey. You passed out, are you okay?" Joanie asked him.  
  
Owen sat there for a second dazed, before he said quietly, "Syd's pregnant?"  
  
The nurse nodded. "Yes. A few months now."  
  
Joanie grinned. "Hey, I'm going to be an aunt twice! Cool."  
  
Owen almost started laughing. It was the best news he had recieved in a long   
time. He had been so worried when Syd had passed out but now he realized   
that it was nothing to be afraid of, but something to celebrate.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, that's cool," Owen said with a smile. "Can we see her?" He   
asked the nurse.  
  
The nurse smiled. "Of course. Follow me."  
  
Owen and Joanie followed the nurse where Syd lay. She appeared to be sleeping but awoke when Owen took her hand.   
  
"How do you feel?" Owen asked.   
  
"Better," Syd answered. "I was going to get a pregency test done on Monday to confirm it but I had a pretty good idea what was wrong with me. I"m sorry I didn't tell you."   
  
Owen kissed her forehead. "Its OK I'm just glad its nothing more serious."   
  
"How's Luke doing?" Syd asked wanting to change the subject.   
  
"Fine," Joanie answered. "I'm going to go check on them you sit tight."   
  
Syd nodded. She suddenly felt very tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.   
  
The next day Syd was siting on the couch back in the apartment when Owen walked in. It was four in the afternoon and Owen had insisted that Syd stay home and rest, Syd had argued but finally had given in. She'd seen to many wemon in this stage of pregency have a difficult time and she didn't want anything to go wrong.   
  
"You're home early," Syd said looking up. She smiled. She was finishing the last of her thank you cards and listening to the A walk To Remember soundtrack. One of her teen patients had giiven it to her for a Christmas present. "Let me guess the office was slow again?"   
  
Owen sat down beside her and kissed her on the cheek "You know me so well."   
  
Syd smiled. "Tina called Luke is on 98 percent oxygen."   
  
"Is that good?" Owen asked.   
  
Syd nodded and turned to face him. "If babies that small can get off at least one percent of oxygen or even two then that's considered a miracle."   
  
"Do you want some dinner?" Owen asked standing up.   
  
"I don't think I could keep anything down," Syd answered.   
  
"Well then I'll just eat a sandwich," Owen said.   
  
Syd nodded. The realization that Owen and she were going to be parents was just as much of a miracle as Luke going off 2 percent oxygen. She just wished that the morning sickness would hurry up and leave so she could go back to being a doctor.   
  
Two months later:  
  
Syd was two months into her pregency and doing great. She went to doctor appointments regularly and worked less hours at the clinic. Luke was finally able to come home from the hospital and Syd tried to spend as much time with Tina as possible.   
  
"Don't worry Syd its natural on your second month," Tina said. Syd had explained to Tina how she'd been eating everything in sight.   
  
Syd sank back on the leather couch with a sigh. "I know its just so frusttratting. I'm a doctor I see wemon like this everyday but to go through it personally is a different story."   
  
Tina came over to Syd with tiny Luke in her arms. "Do you want to hold him?"   
  
Syd took the tiny baby boy in her arms and smiled. Luke still had a feeding tube in his nose and a nurse came by every other day to check on him. Syd was helping Tina with the feeding process so that she didn't have to pay a nurse to be there around the clock.   
  
"Hi little one," Syd cooed. "How's he sleeping Tina?"   
  
"OK," Tina answered as she folded towels. "Good some nights but most nights not so good."   
  
Syd laughed. "What do I have to look forward to with mine?"   
  
Tina thought for a moment. "Well lack of sleep, a lot of crying and a lot of dirty diapers."   
  
"I think I'll gave that job to Owen," Syd said with a laugh. She put Luke up on her shoulder and rubbed his back. "How does Pete like having a brother?"   
  
"He loves it," Tina said with a smile.   
  
"Loves what?" Pete asked coming into the room from his bedroom.   
  
"Having a brother," Syd answered turning to face him.   
  
Pete shrugged.   
  
"Yeah its great. When he's older I can teach him how to do all the guy stuff."   
  
Syd nodded. "Ah. Well he's got to start eating from a bottle before you can do that."   
  
"Yeah," Pete said. He looked kinda lost at what Syd had just said.   
  
Syd looked at the clock on the wall. "Well I'd better go. Owen will be home soon and I promised Joanie she could help me with the nursery."   
  
"That was my favorite about being pregnant," Tina said. "That and the baby." Tina took Luke from Syd.   
  
Syd laughed. "Right." Syd stood up and headed for the door. "See you tomorrow "   
  
"Bye," Tina said waving.   
  
Syd waved and went out of the apartment closing the door behind her.   
  
  
  
4 months later  
  
"Hey Syd, can you do me a huge favor?" Joanie asked Syd, who was sitting at   
the kitchen table reading Hannah a book.  
  
Syd looked up. "Uh oh. What is it?"  
  
"I have to run down to the store. We're out of ice cream, and I better get   
some before H-A-N-N-A-H finds out," Joanie raised an eyebrow.  
  
Syd grinned. "Yeah ok. You want me to stay here with Hannah?" Jonaie nodded.   
"Yeah. Dad's not here, he's out on a house call or whatever vets call it."  
  
"Yeah sure. It's no problem."  
  
"Okay good, I'll be back in like 5 minutes," Joanie grabbed her keys and   
kissed Hannah on the head. "Mommy has to go out real quick, but I'll be back   
soon. Be good for Aunt Syd."  
  
"Aunt Syd! Read!" Hannah whined, tugging on her aunt's shirt. Syd nodded.   
"Okay, where were we..."  
  
Syd continued reading to Hannah for another minute before she felt something   
in her stomach. She froze.  
  
"Aunt Syd? What's the matter?" Hannah asked. Syd tried to stand up, but fell   
to the ground. Hannah jumped and screamed. "Aunt Syd! You got an owie!"  
  
Syd looked to see what Hannah was talking about and realized that she was   
bleeding out. *Oh no,* Syd thought. A sudden burst of fear ran through her.  
  
"Hannah," She whispered, barely able to speak. "Hannah honey, do you   
remember in school learning about 9-1-1?"  
  
Hannah nodded. "Yes. If you have a bad owie or something then you call   
9-1-1."  
  
Syd nodded. "That's right honey. Now I need you to go get the phone and call   
9-1-1. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Hannah froze for a second, but then realized that something was wrong. She   
jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Help!" She cried into the phone. "My aunt   
has an owie! She's bleeding and she's going to have a baby too."  
  
Hannah listened for a minute before saying, "Aunt Syd, what's our address?"  
  
Syd was barely conscious. Everything was blurring in front of her but she   
was able to hear Hannah's question and gave her the answer quickly. As soon   
as the words escaped her lips, she passed out.  
  
"Hurry! You haveta hurry, Aunt Syd won't wake up!" Hannah screamed as she   
shook Syd.  
  
"Wake up Aunt Syd! Wake up!" She began to cry as she couldn't wake her up.   
"Please hurry! Please hurry!"  
  
Joanie was at the grocery store when her cell phone rang. She sighed and dug it out of her purse.   
  
"Hello?" Joanie said into the phone.   
  
"Joanie its Tina," Tina said panic in her voice. "Syd's in labor. She was just rushed to the hospital. I called Owen he's here now."   
  
"WHAT?" Joanie screamed. "Is she OK?"   
  
"She's lost a lot of blood Joanie," Tina said. "You'd better get here right away."   
  
"I'll be right there," Joanie said and hung up. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered when Tina went through the same thing with Luke. She quickly paid for the ice cream and rushed to the hospital. Her sister was far more important then ice cream. When she arrived she saw Owen and Tina along with Jim, Hannah, Robbie, and Pete.  
  
"Mommy!" Hannah cried. "Is Aunt Syd OK.?"   
  
Joanie picked up her daughter.   
  
"I don't know sweetie," Joanie said. She went over to Owen. "Any word?"   
  
"They said she almost had a complete abruption whatever that is," Owen said. 'We were lucky Hannah knew what to do?"   
  
Joanie looked at her daughter.   
  
"You called 911?"   
  
Hannah nodded.   
  
"Yep," she said grinning.   
  
"I'm so proud of you Hannah," Joanie said.   
  
"Is Syd gonna die?" Pete asked.   
  
"No. she's not gonna die," Owen said. He stood up. "I'm going to go see if I can find out anything."   
  
Joanie followed him leaving Hannah with Jim.   
  
"I know how hard this is for you," Joanie said. "She's my sister. I went through this once before when she was in a coma."   
  
Owen looked at her. "She was in a coma? She never told me that."   
  
Joanie nodded. "Well she doesn't like to talk about it much."   
  
Owen nodded.   
  
Then a doctor came out. "Are you Owen Frank?"   
  
"Yes," Owen said hurridly. "How's Syd?"   
  
"She's lost a lot of blood," the doctor said. "But we delivered your little girl. Weighed one pound."   
  
"Oh wow," Joanie said. She looked over at Owen who was smiling.   
  
"Can I see Syd?" Owen asked.   
  
"We still haven't controled the bleeding," the doctor told them.   
  
Then a nurse came out.   
  
"Dr. Lawson we need you she just had a HUGE drop in blood pressure."   
  
"Excsue me," Dr. Lawson said and ran into the room.   
  
Syd felt as if she were floating. She couldn't hear what anyone was saying but she knew that something was very wrong. Then Lynda appeared beside her.   
  
"It'll be OK dear," Lynda said gently. "You have a lovely baby girl. She's tiny but she looks pretty tough."   
  
Syd smiled. "Like her father."   
  
Owen paced up and down the hall outside Syd's room. Finally after what seemed like hours Dr. Lawson came out.   
  
"Mr. Frank you may see Syd now," Dr. Lawson said. "Remember she's lost a lot of blood and is very weak so only stay a minute."   
  
Owen went in to where Syd lay. He took her hand. "Hi."   
  
"Hi," Syd answered weakly. Owen could barely hear her. "Did you see the baby?"   
  
"Not yet," Owen answered. "But I do know we have a little girl."   
  
Syd smiled. "Who does she look like?"  
  
"I haven't seen her yet," Owen repeated.   
  
"Go see her Owen. Please," Syd begged. "Tell her I said hey."   
  
Owen didn't want to leave Syd but finally gave in.   
  
"OK I'll go see her," he finally answered. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back."   
  
Syd nodded and closed her eyes.   
  
Outside the NICU Joanie, Pete, Hannah, Jim, Tina, and Robbie stood at the window looking at the baby. Owen came over to them.   
  
"She looks like Syd," Joanie said.   
  
"No she looks like Owen," Pete said.   
  
"Have you picked out a name yet?" Joanie asked turning to face Owen.   
  
"Syd and I were thinking about Julie Elizabeth Frank."   
  
"I like that," Joanie said. She looked in on the baby.   
  
"Did she look at me?" Pete asked.   
  
"No, she looked at me," Joanie said. "She wants to bond with her Aunt Joanie."   
  
"Hey guys I'm gonna go in and see her," Owen said. "I'll try to roll her more toward the window so you can see her."   
  
"OK," Joanie answered.   
  
Owen scrubbed up, put on a gown and went into the nursery. He walked over to his daughter. He couldn't get over how small she was.   
  
"Can I hold her?" Owen asked the nurse.   
  
"Not yet," the nurse said. "Her skull isn't fully developed so we have to keep her head in a cotton bed type thing."   
  
"Can I touch her?" Owen asked.   
  
"Of course!" the nurse said. She smiled.   
  
Owen gently took Julie's hand. He couldn't believe how small she was.   
  
Joanie walked into Syd's room with flowers in her hands from all Syd's patients.   
  
"Hi," Joanie said cheerfully.   
  
"Hey," Syd said. "Did you see the baby?"   
  
"Yes," Joanie said putting the flowers down on the table. "Looks exactly like you. Owen said you picked out the name Julie."   
  
Syd nodded. "Yes."   
  
"How do you feel?' Joanie asked.   
  
"Tired," Syd answered. "Hannah did an amazing job calling 9-1-1."   
  
"She's dying to come see you," Joanie said. "I told her when you're feeling a little better."   
  
Syd nodded.   
  
A few hours later Syd was able to go see Julie.   
  
"Hello little one," Syd cood. She took Julie's tiny hand. "She's so little."   
  
Owen came up behind her. "She's perfect."   
  
  
Syd was kept in the hospital for the next week before she was allowed out of   
the hospital, and even then it was for short visits. The doctors were   
careful, making sure Syd wasn't relapsing.  
  
Even a week after Julie was born, Syd and Owen still weren't allowed to hold   
her. The doctors predicted that it could be several weeks, several months   
even before her skull was developed to the point where it would be safe to   
hold her.  
  
Jim, Robbie, Tina, Pete, Joanie, and Hannah visited regularly. They always   
tried to get Syd's mind off the worry she had for her daughter. It was   
especially easy when Pete and Hannah put on their skits. Syd's personal   
favorite was their own rendition of Romeo and Juliet.  
  
"Hey Romeo? Where the heck are you?" Hannah yelled from their pretend,   
cardboard balcony. She was wearing her pink princess outfit from Halloween   
and a big ring of red paper mache flowers around her head. Pete was wearing   
his black pants he wore for special occasions and a yellow paper crown   
Hannah had sloppily cut out.  
  
"That's not the line!" Pete hissed in a whisper. Hannah glared at him. "I'm   
improvisiating."  
  
"Improvising," he corrected her in a whisper again. Hannah rolled her eyes.   
"Whatever."  
  
Syd laughed softly. She was trying not to laugh too hard, as she was still   
sore from her ordeal the previous week.  
  
Pete cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't say   
anything. A look of horror passed on his face. "Oh man I forgot my line!" He   
said loudly.  
  
Syd chuckled again. Owen, who was sitting by her side, was covering his   
mouth so they wouldn't feel bad, laughing harder than Syd had ever seen him   
laugh before.  
  
After several more mishaps, they made it through and gave Syd and Owen a bow   
as they applauded. Joanie and Tina were sitting in chairs opposite of Syd's   
bed and laughed. "Great guys, that was great," Tina said, standing up.  
  
"Pete messed up," Hannah announced loudly. Pete was about to shoot something   
back, but shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah. I messed up. Sorry   
Hannah."  
  
Hannah seemed to ponder this for a moment and then said, "Okay. I forgive   
you."  
  
Syd grinned. Hannah really did think she had done it perfectly, but what   
else was a three year old supposed to think?  
  
Owen was still covering his mouth and laughing. The poor kids had tried so   
hard to make it perfect for Syd, it was cute.  
  
Joanie looked at her watch. "Okay guys, time to clear out for tonight and   
let Syd get her rest. Go give aunt Syd a kiss Hannah."  
  
Hannah jumped up on the bed, careful as to not jump on Syd, and kissed her   
cheek. "Goodnight. Sleep tight."  
  
Syd kissed her niece back. "Goodnight sweetie."  
  
Pete and Tina said goodbye as well, and the four of them left, leaving Syd   
and Owen there.  
  
Syd looked over at Owen. "Well, that was certainly interesting," She   
commented.  
  
Owen chuckled. "They were trying so hard," Syd nodded and sighed, settling   
back against the pillows. She closed her eyes and put a hand over her   
forehead.  
  
"Syd? Are you okay?" She heard Owen's worried voice ringing through her   
thoughts. "Yes sweetie, I'm fine. Why don't you head on home tonight, you   
don't have to stay here with me."  
  
Owen shook his head. "No way. I am not leaving you."  
  
Syd sighed. Owen was so stubborn sometimes. "Okay then, stay here. But I'll   
be fine, you'll see."  
  
Owen nodded. "Darn right you are, because I'm not leaving."  
  
Syd rolled her eyes and grinned. "Okay well, goodnight."  
  
Owen kissed her forehead. "Night honey."  
  
The two fell asleep that night, thinking over the interesting show that   
Hannah and Pete had put on. Neither one of them expecting what was coming in the upcoming months.   
  
Two months later:   
  
Syd was now home after staying in the hospital three weeks. She went to visit Julie everyday and even hired another doctor to fill in for her at the clinic because she couldn't concentrate. Julie was two months old and she'd gained hardly any weight.   
  
Syd was sitting at home when the phone rang. She reached for it fearing the worst.   
  
'Hello?"   
  
"Dr. Hansen?" the person asked. It was Sandy, Julie's nurse.   
  
"Yes. Is something wrong?" Syd asked.   
  
"I just wanted to let you know that Julie pulled out her tube. She's crying for the first time."  
  
Syd couldn't believe it.   
  
"We'll be right there," Syd said and hung up. She quickly called Owen at work and told him to get to the hospital.   
  
Hospital: NICU   
  
Syd quickly put on a gown and went into the NICU. She heard crying and went over to Julie's bed.   
  
"She hasn't stopped crying since she pulled the tube out," Sandy said. "Do you want to hold her?"   
  
Syd nodded. Sandy pulled a chair over to the bed and handed Julie to Syd.   
  
"There you go," Sandy said placing one pound Julie into Syd's arms.   
  
"I'm finally holding you for the first time," Syd said. Julie was still crying. Her cry sounded horse from having the tube in for so long. "Shh its Ok sweetie its OK."   
  
Julie stopped crying. She looked up at Syd.   
  
"Hi there," Syd cooed. Then she saw Owen come into the room.   
  
"Well look what we have here," Owen said. "She pulled her tube out?"   
  
Syd nodded.   
  
"Yes," Syd said. "Do you want to hold her?"   
  
Owen nodded.   
  
Syd got up and Owen sat down in the chair. She placed little Julie into Owen's arms.   
  
"There's daddy," Syd said.   
  
"Hi there," Owen said. He looked at syd. "I'm finally holding her."   
  
Syd smiled. "Yes, you are."   
  
Outside the nursery Joanie, Tina and Hannah watched as Syd and Owen held their daughter.   
  
"I know Syd must be very happy right now," Tina said.   
  
Joanie nodded.   
  
"She couldn't be happier."   
  
  
It had been a few weeks after Syd and Owen held Julie for the first time,   
and since then, things had been going uphill. Julie had been recovering at a   
steady rate and things had begun to change in the doctor's diagnosis.  
  
Syd was heading towards the NICU, going to visit Julie again. She had been   
released from the hospital about a month before, but still got chills   
everytime she walked passed the room she stayed in.  
  
Syd peeked in to the nursery to see Julie before she went in. Julie was wide   
awake, her eyes searching everything. She wasn't crying, just laying there,   
looking totally content.  
  
After suiting up, Syd walked towards her dauhgter's incubator and sat down   
in the chair next to it. Julie turned her pair of blue eyes towards her   
mother and reached out with her tiny hand. Syd smiled as she put her hand   
into the incubator and Julie grasped one finger with her hand.  
  
Sandy walked up to Syd and smiled. "She's doing great. No one thought she'd   
be so alert already."  
  
Syd nodded. "I know. She's strong. Like her dad."  
  
Sandy raised an eyebrow. "No, strong like her mom. Stubborn like her dad."  
  
Syd laughed lightly. "Something like that." She watched her daughter for a   
moment before hearing what sounded like a small cough from Julie. Syd   
frowned.  
  
"Hey Sandy! Can you come here for a second please?" Syd called, trying not   
to sound frantic. The sound she'd heard from Julie didn't sound good.  
  
Sandy walked up. "What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Listen," Syd said. They were quiet for a moment before they heard the   
coughing sound again. Sandy frowned. "Syd, maybe you better go. I think I'm   
going to take her up to get checked out."  
  
Syd almost protested, saying she wanted to stay by her daughter, but thought   
otherwise. She didn't really want to be there to find out firsthand if   
something was wrong.  
  
"Okay," She said softly and exited the nursery. She went out to the waiting   
room with her back to the corridor. The thought of something being wrong was   
terrifying.  
  
She went out and sat in a chair, not sure of what to do. After a moment, she   
stood up and went to the phone, calling Owen.  
  
"Owen Frank."  
  
Syd heard his voice on the other end of the line and felt instant relief.  
  
"Owen, it's me." Syd cringed at the crackling, weakened sound of her voice.  
  
"Syd? What's wrong?" He sounded instantly worried. "What happened?"  
  
"It's Julie. I think she might be sick. I'm at the hospital now."  
  
"I'll be right there," He answered quickly. They both hung up and Syd went   
back to the waiting room and sat down, praying that Owen would arrive   
quickly.  
  
When Owen finally arrived the doctor was already in the nursery with Julie.   
  
"How is she?" Owen asked when he reached Syd.   
  
Syd got up and hugged him. She looked him straight in the eye.   
  
"Its bad Owen," Syd said. Tears came to her eyes.   
  
Then the doctor came out.   
  
"Syd, Owen," he said. "I have some bad news."   
  
Syd gripped Owen's hand fearing the worst.   
  
"Syd you're a docotor so I can explain this in medical terms," Dr. Josie said. He led them to a room and put up an X-ray.   
  
"Julie's lungs have collapsed," Dr. Lawson explained. "We've got to monitor her carefully over the next twenty four hours. I won't lie to you her condition is serious."  
  
"What can you to to treat it?" Syd asked. She was trying her best not to cry. She couldn't lose her only daughter she just couldn't.   
  
"I'm going to be with her until this subsides," Dr. Lawson said. "I'll take care of her Syd I promise. Owen and you can set up cots in the next room."   
  
Syd nodded and looked at Owen.   
  
"OK," she finally answered quietly. "Can we see Julie? Have you tubed her?"   
  
"Yes," Dr. Lawson said. "You may see her but only for a few minutes. "   
  
Syd and Owen gowned up and walked into the nursery. Julie was now tubed after having been off it for two weeks Syd thought she looked uncomfortable. Syd stuck her hand into the incubator and held her finger.   
  
"You're a fighter Julie," she whispered. She looked at Owen and then around the room. All the nurses weren't coming over like they normally did and Syd found that odd. Syd got her hand out of the incubator and walked toward the door taking one last look at her daughter. She only hoped it wouldn't be the last one.   
  
Hours passed and still no word. Syd tossed and turned on the cots she and Owen were sleeping on in a room across the hall. She prayed silently to Go asking him to please let her daughter live.   
  
"Please don'ty take her away from me," Syd whispered into the darkened room. She looked over at Owen who was awake too.   
  
"You can't sleep either?" Owen asked sitting up.   
  
Syd sat up as well. Tears came to her eyes. She looeked at Owen.   
  
"I can't lose her," Syd wept. Owen held her close.   
  
"I know," he whispered.   
  
It was now six o'clock in the morning and still no word. Finally at seven Dr. Lawson came into the room.   
  
"I have good news," Dr. Lawson said with a smile. "Julie is now stable and is on 99 percent oxygen. She's doing great. I shot her lungs with a drug called Deathadron."   
  
Syd wanted to jump for joy but tried to remain calm.   
  
"That's great!" she said smiling from ear to ear. "Can we see her?"   
  
Dr. Lawson nodded. "Of course!"   
  
Syd and Owen rushed to the nursery and quickly gowned up. They went over to Julie's incubator. Syd took ahold of Julie's tiny hand.   
  
"Hello sweet girl," she cooed. "You did it Jules. You truely are a miracle."   
  
  
  
a chapter repeated 10  
  
Things were beginning to look up for Julie. Her health steadily got better   
after the scare with her lungs, and it was beginning to look like nothing   
else would stand in the way of her getting better.  
  
Owen took some time off work to spend it with Syd and Julie. They spent most   
of their time at the hospital watching as their daughter grew stronger.  
  
"When will she get to come home?" Owen finally asked the doctor one day. He   
hesitated for a moment before replying, "Well, she is doing better, things   
are definitely better than they were, but that doesn't mean that it's going   
to stop other things from going wrong. we'll probably have to keep her here   
anywhere from a few weeks to a few months."  
  
Syd exchanged glances with Owen. "My poor baby. I can't believe she's   
spending these first couple months of her life in the hospital," Syd said   
quietly. "I wonder if she's scared all alone in there."  
  
Owen put his arm around Syd and shook his head. "No. I don't think she's   
scared. I think she knows that there are people here to care about her and   
are making sure that she's going to be okay."  
  
Syd sighed and nodded. "I hope so. Do you think she'll be okay?"  
  
Owen nodded. "Yeah. She'll be fine. We're here for her and she knows that. I   
know she does."  
  
Syd heard Owen's words, but wasn't so sure herself. Her mind told her   
everything would be okay, but she heart was pulling her in the other   
direction. *It'll be fine,* She told herself. *Julie will be fine and she'll   
go home soon and we'll all be okay again... I hope."   
  
  
  
Six Years Later  
  
  
"Hi Mommy! Bye Mommy!"  
  
6-year-old Julie Frank ran through the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar, and   
then hurried to run out the back door before being stopped and questioned by   
her mother.  
  
"Stop!" Syd commanded. Julie stopped her hand halfway to the door handle.   
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To Lindsay's house," Julie replied, still facing the door.  
  
"Is it okay with Lindsay's Mommy?" Syd asked. Julie nodded. "And when will   
you be back home?"  
  
"In an hour," Julie replied on cue. She'd had this same conversation with   
her mom countless times before. It always began with, 'where are you going?'   
then went to 'is it okay with whoever's mom?' then 'when will you be home?'   
It was tiring.  
  
"I'll be okay, Mommy. I promise I'll be careful," Julie turned around,   
pleaded with her mom. After a deep breath and a long pause, Syd finally gave   
up trying to fight the innocent, honest look in her daughter's brown eyes.  
"Okay fine."  
  
As soon as those words were spoken, Julie tore off out of the house and   
slammed the door behind her. Syd watched her go and shook her head. "I   
should've never taught her how to walk."  
  
The next moment, Owen walked into the kitchen. "Morning," He said, grabbing   
a coffee cup. "Where's our little jumping bean?"  
  
Syd sighed. "She went over to Lindsay's house," She said, sounding strained.   
Owen leaned over towards Syd. "Hey. Syd, she'll be fine. Everything will be   
okay. I promise."  
  
Syd took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. I just worry about her, after all   
she's been through already... and her eyes. She was complaining last night   
that it was getting hard to see things."  
  
"Then we'll take her in for a check-up. There's nothing to worry about   
honey, really."  
  
Still feeling unsure, Syd finally gave up and nodded. "Okay. Fine."  
  
Owen nodded. "Good." he poured the coffee from the pot into his mug and   
kissed the side of her head. "Are you going into the clinic today?"  
  
Syd shrugged. "If I can find a baby-sitter, maybe."  
  
Owen nodded. "Okay. Well, I got to get to the office." He stood up and   
kissed Syd goodbye. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Bye," Syd replied and watched him go. She looked back into the sink at the   
unfinished dishes and groaned, not necessarily wanting to do them, but not   
having anything else to do.  
  
Minutes later, Syd heard a series of high-pitched screams that she   
recognized instantly as Julie and her friend Lindsey. Syd dropped the plate   
she was holding back into the sink and ran outside.  
  
Julie was sitting on the ground screaming and crying, and Lindsey was   
screaming, "Mommy! Syd! Come hurry!"  
  
"What's the matter? What happened?" Syd asked, reaching for her panicking   
daughter.  
  
"Mommy!" Julie screamed. "Mommy help me!"  
  
"Okay, calm down Julie, what happened?" Syd asked, trying to remain calm.   
Lindsay's mom had taken Lindsey back inside and was returning back to see if   
she could help.  
  
"Mommy!" Julie screamed again. "Mommy! I can't see! I can't see!"  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
The ride to the hospital seemed like hours but Syd knew it was only minutes. Julie was immediately rushed into the ER and Dr. Josie her eye doctor was immediately called in.   
  
"Julie Dr. Josie needs to look at your eyes," Syd said trying to control Julie. Julie was squirming around on the table refusing to be examined.   
  
"It hurts mommy," Julie wailed.   
  
"Sweetie we have to figure out why you can't see," Syd said.   
  
Julie finally gave it and let the doctor check her eyes.   
  
"Can you see anything at all Julie?" Dr. Josie asked.   
  
"Its all foggy," Julie said.   
  
After several minutes Dr. Josie called Syd and Owen into the hallway.   
  
"What could it be?" Syd asked. She had to remain calm, for Julie's sake.   
  
"Her ROP has gotten worse," Dr. Josie said. "That's the reason she's loosing her sight."   
  
"Is there anything you can do?" Syd asked her voice shaking.   
  
The doctor looked doubtful. "I"m afraid not."   
  
Julie ended up with some vision but not enough to read. She had to get THICK glasses and could barely read without help. Seeing the bored at school was out of the question and Syd decided to place her in a special class for special needs kids. Julie didn't seem to mind it and she was doing fine but Syd wondered if her daughter would ever be able to learn at the rate of other kids.   
  
"Mommy why did God make me blind?" Julie asked one night as Syd was reading to her.   
  
"I don't know sweetie," Syd said. "But maybe someday we'll know why." Syd kissed her daughter and walked quietly out of the room. Owen met her in the hallway.   
  
"Is she asleep?" he asked.   
  
Syd nodded. She leaned on Owen's shoulder. "Owen how are we going to do this?"   
  
Owen kissed the top of Syd's head. "We'll get through this Julie will be fine you'll see."   
  
Syd nodded. "I hope you're right."   
  
The next Saturday Syd and Joanie sat out on the porch at the Hansen house watching Hannah and Julie play. Hannah was teaching Julie how to throw a ball. Syd had gotten one of those balls that beeps so it would be easier for Julie to play.   
  
"YAY," Julie screamed jumping up and down.   
  
Eleven year old Hannah looked at Syd and gave her a thumbs up sign. "I'll be back Jules," Hannah said.   
  
"OK," Julie said. "I'm going to play with my barbie house."   
  
Hannah went over to her mom and Syd. She threw the ball at Syd and Syd caught it. "She's a natural."   
  
Syd smiled. "You're a good teahcer Hannah."   
  
Hannah shrugged. "Hey I try."   
  
"I think Julie inharrited your barbie jeans," Syd told her neice.   
  
Hannah looked over at her cousin. "I guess so. Well I"m gonna go play with her." Hannah ran off to play with Julie.   
  
"They are sweet," Joanie said.   
  
"Hannah is so good with Julie," Syd said. She looked over at her daughter laughing and playing with her cousin. "There are times when I think she'll never be normal and then there are times, like now when she is just like any other kid without a care in the world."   
  
Joanie nodded. "You're a great mom Syd."   
  
Syd smiled. "Thanks."   
  
  
  
  
7 years later  
  
13-year-old Julie sat in an armchair at school, staring at the TV with a   
look of despair on her face. Pulling off her glasses, Julie wiped away a few   
stray tears.  
  
"Hey. What are you watching?" Syd asked, walking in and seeing her daughter   
watching TV.  
  
"A Walk to Remember," Julie sobbed. "It's so sad. I mean, Jamie finally   
found the one guy who truly loves her, and now she might die! How is Landon   
going to survive without her?"  
  
Syd chuckled softly. That was definitely her daughter. Even though she had   
seen the movie about 500 times before, she cried and stressed over 'how   
Landon is going to go on' every time.  
  
"Oh hey Julie, you've got a doctor's appointment at 4.30 tomorrow afternoon,   
don't forget," Syd called to Julie from the kitchen. "They're going to   
update your prescription."  
  
Julie rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure. Like they're going to make me see again,"   
She muttered, just in time for Syd to walk in and hear. A pained look   
crossed Syd's face. She knew her daughter suffered because of this, and she   
knew there was nothing that could be done about it.  
  
Syd opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it and   
walked out of the room. She instead went upstairs to her bedroom and closed   
the door. Taking a deep breath, Syd sat on the bed and covered her face with   
her hands.  
  
A few minutes later, the bedroom door opened and in walked Owen. "Syd?" he   
asked, startling her.  
  
"Owen!" She gasped. "Oh, I didn't see you come in."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Syd said, brushing his question away. "I was just... I was   
thinking about Julie. She was talking about her never being able to see   
again, no matter what they do."  
  
Owen sighed. "Yeah. It's tough, I know." He walked over to the bed and sat   
next to Syd, taking her hand. "But Syd, listen to me, she's going to be   
okay. She's learned these past 7 years to get by without all her sight. She   
will survive, as hard as it will be."  
  
Syd nodded and took a deep breath, squeezing Owen's hand. "Yeah. She will   
be. So um, what's she doing now? Still watching A Walk to Remember?"  
  
Owen grinned. "No, it ended a couple minutes ago. She's watching While You   
Were Sleeping now."  
  
Syd rolled her eyes. "Oh no, not another chick flick. She's going to be   
crying all night now."  
  
Owen laughed. "What's so tear-jerking about While You Were Sleeping anyway?"  
  
Syd shrugged. "Who knows. She's 13."  
  
After a minute, Owen said, "So, are you okay to come downstairs?"  
  
Syd nodded. "Yeah. Let's go, I've got to make dinner anyway."  
  
The two stood up and walked back downstairs together, both chuckling at the   
sound of Julie sobbing, "No Lucy! You don't love Peter you love Jack! Don't   
be stupid! Noo!"  
  
The next day Syd was at the clinic in her office when Owen came through the door.   
  
"Hi!" Syd said. She kissed him. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Well I just found out that I have to go to Beufort, North Carolina for a busines trip and I was wondering if Julie wanted to come with me."   
  
"And me too?" Syd teased.   
  
"And you too," Owen said.   
  
"Well Julie has school and..." Syd was cut off.   
  
"it'll be over labor day break the only school she'll miss is Friday," Owen said.   
  
"She'd love that," Syd said. "She needs to see some new places besides the ones around New England."   
  
"OK we'll tell her tonight," Owen said. "I've got to get back to the office I'll see you at home."   
  
"Bye," Syd said smiling. She couldn't wait to tell Julie the good news that night.   
  
At three thirty Syd went inside the school looking for Julie.   
  
"HI Dr. Hansen," Amanda, Julie's friend and buddy in all her classes said.   
  
"HI Mandy," Syd said warmly. "Where's Julie?"   
  
"In the chorus room," Mandy said. "Where else would she be?"   
  
Syd laughed. "Right. Do you need a ride home?"   
  
"No my mom is picking me up," Mandy said. She smiled and walked into the chorus room Syd followed her. Julie was singing.. her favorite song Only Hope.   
  
"You're my Only Hope mmmm ooooh," Julie finished. She turned around and saw Syd and Mandy standing behind her. "Uh hi."   
  
Syd laughed. "Its Ok I didn't hear that much of it."   
  
Julie smiled forgetting her shyness. "Can we go home now?" she asked.   
  
"We're on our way," Syd said. "Go grab your stuff."   
  
Julie grabbed her stuff off the chair. "Bye Mandy call me if you decide to break up with Jason."   
  
Mandy laughed.   
  
"I will," Mandy promised. "See you tomorrow."   
  
Syd and Julie walked out of the chorus room and headed for the car.   
  
"I have something to ask you," Syd said as they got into the car.   
  
"What?" Julie asked as she put on her seatbelt. she put her bag under her feet.   
  
"Do you want to go to North Carolina with Dad and me?" Syd asked.   
  
"Yeah," Julie said excitedly. "I've never been there."   
  
"I told dad you'd be excited," Syd said as she pulled out of the parking lot.   
  
"When do we leave?" Julie asked in a rush.   
  
"The Friday before thanksgiving," Syd answered.   
  
"Awesome," Julie said smiling. She pushed her glasses up on her nose. "I gotta call Mandy when we get home and tell her."   
  
Syd laughed. "Ok we'll be home soon."   
  
When Syd pulled into the driveway Julie immediately got out of the car and ran inside the house.   
  
"Jules she's probably not home yet," Syd called running in the door after her daughter.   
  
Julie put down the phone with a sigh. "I'll call later." She headed for the stairs. "I'm gonna go start packing."   
  
"We have three days before we leave," Syd said laughing.   
  
Julie looeked at Syd. "What can I say I'm a teeenager."   
  
Syd laughed as she watched her daughter go upstairs. Her mood had certainally improved.   
  
When Owen came home that night Syd told him about their daughter's response to North Carolina.   
  
"I knew she'd love it," Owen said. "What's she doing now?"   
  
"She's online talking to people," Syd said. "Mandy mostly." Syd walked into the study and found here daughter hunched over the computer screen. Even with the thick glasses it was still diffiult for Julie to see.   
  
"Who are you talking to?" Syd asked.   
  
"Mandy," Julie answered not looking away from the computer screen.   
  
Syd walked out of the room quietly. Owen met her in the hallway.   
  
"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," Owen said wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"Mmm but I'm here now," Syd said. She walked into the kitchen.   
  
Friday:   
  
"Julie lets go," Syd called up the stairs. It was six AM and they were leaving for North Carolina.   
  
Julie came bolting down the stairs with her backpack for the car.   
  
"All set," she said. "I have CD's and about five books on tape."   
  
"Good for you," Syd said. She led Julie outside. "Come on slow poke."   
  
"I'm coming I'm coming," Julie said. She got into the back seat.   
  
"Are we ready?" Owen asked.   
  
"Yep," Syd and Julie said in unison.   
  
"North Carolina here we come."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
